The Whomp King Rages On
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The Whomp King always seems to be mad, and for good reason. People don't respect the Whomps for what they do. And in turn, the Whomp King channels his rage through flattening things. Imagine the surprise poor Toadette received when she encountered him...
1. Chapter 1

**The Whomp King Rages On  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Once again, I love the bosses in Mario. So I made this to celebrate that note. Enjoy!

* * *

The Whomp King was all alone at the top of his homestead, the Whomp's Fortress, being as angry as ever, his three Whimp cousins sitting by his left side. The Whomp King growled as he turned around, facing the three much smaller Whimps.

"It makes me so mad!" The Whomp King bellowed with rage as he shook his stoney arms, his voice echoing throughout the entire Whomp's Fortress. "We build their houses, their castles. We pave their roads, and still they walk all over us!"

The Whimps all mumbled in agreement as they jumped up and down as the Whomp King continued letting off his steam.

"Do they ever say thank you? No!" The Whomp King continued as he jumped into the air, slamming down on the ground in rage. "Well, they're in for a nasty surprise, because they're not going to wipe their dirty, smelly feet on me!"

"Hey!" Toadette exclaimed as she hovered onto the top of the Whomp Fortress with her pink pigtails, landing on the platform as she placed her hands on her hips, annoyed. "My feet aren't dirty or smelly!"

The Whomp King turned around, stomping towards Toadette as he scoffed with a mighty laugh. "Well, look what we have here! Another organic creature that likes disrespecting rocks!" He rolled his eyes as he approached Toadette further, threatening her without a trace of care in his tone of voice. "I think I'll crush you just for fun! Do you have a problem with that, mushroom girl?"

Toadette wrapped her arms around the back of her head as she puffed up her cheeks. "Err, yeah, I do actually. I don't like being squashed for no reason, or for any reason at all!" She retorted.

The Whomp King continued laughing at Toadette as he stomped the ground, making it shake even more with every stomp, causing Toadette to fall on her butt. "Well, you're just going to have to get used to it, unless you're strong enough to actually take my mighty stone girth on!" He boastfully overshadowed Toadette, staring down right at her. "Just try to pound me, wimp! Ha!"___  
_

Toadette gulped as she trembled. This won't end well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Whomp King bellowed as he approached Toadette, slamming his gigantic body down on the rooftop. Toadette screamed as she dashed to the right, panting as she noticed the three Whimps approaching her. Toadette then flew above the Whimps, using her pink pigtails to fly as she was suddenly grabbed by the Whomp King.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" The Whomp King insisted as he chuckled, slamming Toadette down on the ground as he then flattened her like a pancake. After waiting a few seconds, he rose up, laughing as he glanced down at the flattened Toadette. "There, see? Not so wonderful being used as pavement, is it?"

Toadette groaned weakly as she popped back to normal, anime swirls in her eyes as she shook her head, looking up and screaming to see the Whomp King attempting to squash her again. She dashed to the left, avoiding being squished again as she bumped into one of the Whimps, who flattened her. The two other Whimps proceeded to flatten Toadette, making her an easy target for the Whomp King, who completely flattened her with another gigantic fall.


	3. Chapter 3

The Whomp King laughed as he looked down at the flattened Toadette, with the two Whimps laughing alongside him. Toadette popped up back to normal, groaning as she shook her head, turning around to see the Whomp King still towering over her.

"What's wrong, squirt? Can't handle the pressure of getting crushed?" The Whomp King teased. "Don't like getting squished, huh?"

Toadette growled as she stood up, waving her hands about. "Why can't you just appreciate that you're commonly used everyday by everyone? Isn't it happier to just appreciate the fact that people actually need to use you?"

"That would be the case, _if they didn't blatantly ignore us like we're a **speck of dust!**_" The Whomp King roared with rage as he stomped the ground, preparing to smash Toadette like a pancake again as Toadette dodged out of the way to the right, with the Whimps proceeding to waddle towards her.


End file.
